A Supermodel's Luck
by Griselbrand
Summary: Non-despair AU. Junko Enoshima has lived with a unique personality disorder without anyone's support besides her sister's for as long as she can remember. But Hope's Peak Academy is a place full of new people and holds new beginnings for its students. Can Makoto Naegi look past Junko's various personalities and her own facade of indifference to become friends (or more) with her?
1. A Lucky Beginning

"So here we are.", Junko Enoshima whispered, almost too softly for her sister to hear her.

Junko stood in front of the gates of Hope's Peak Academy beside her sister, Mukuro Ikusaba. Well, stood might not be the best word. Posed might be more accurate. Head tilted back, legs spread apart, arms crossed across her chest; she looked like she was getting ready to take on the world. Mukuro was off to one side, accepting of this behavior from her sister. It was not easy getting Junko this far. It took days of persuasion from Mukuro to get her sister to accept Hope's Peak Academy's invitation to become a student there, and then Junko tried to get out of the arrangement last minute.

-[A Supermodel's Luck]-

"But I don't wanna go!", Junko had whined the day before, eyes big and sparkling, her hair straight and smooth, and face as adorable as humanly possible. "It's scarwy out there!"

"It can't be scarier than what we went through when we were kids...", Mukuro pointed out, unfazed by her sister's actions.

Junko flopped down onto her bed in the apartment she and Mukuro shared. It was a small one, with two bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen/dining room. At least, it was small for someone of Junko Enoshima's status as a famous supermodel; she could certainly afford better. Not to mention the money that Mukuro Ikusaba, working as a mercenary, could make when she accepted her contracts. It seemed almost too small for these larger than life sisters, but perhaps that's part of the reason why they were living there.

"I can't believe my sister is doing this to me..." Junko suddenly turned melancholic; tears welled up in her eyes, her hair and faced drooped, and were those..._mushrooms _popping out of her head_?_

"...This is for our future." Mukuro explained again. "Anyone who graduates from Hope's Peak Academy is said to have guaranteed success for the rest of their lives."

"Do you really fucking believe that?", Junko snarled, her face and hair contorting with anger, and looking slightly crazed. "If so, you're fucking stupider than I thought, you disappointing sister!"

"...Junko."

"What?!"

"Why do you really not want to go?", Mukuro asked. "You know you can't keep working as a model forever, the same with me being a mercenary. You know this academy is our best shot at living a normal life for once. What's the real reason you don't want to go?"

"It's just-", Junko sighed, and suddenly calmed down. "Do you really think I will be able to fit in a normal highschool, with regular students?"

"...These students will certainly not be normal. They are Super Duper Highschool Level students. And I am sure that if a soldier like me can fit in with other students, a supermodel like you will be able to easily."

"You know what I mean Mukuro-nee", Junko said, looking down at the floor. "I can't control how my mood flips. Even an emotionless chick like you is preferable to someone who switches personalities as easily as turning the pages of a magazine. I will be a total social outcast. A freak."

After this, the room became silent. The times when Junko Enoshima displayed the least emotion were the times when her true feelings were abundantly clear. Mukuro could tell she was worried about the reactions the rest of her classmates would have towards her when they introduced themselves. She was afraid they would reject her, and that she would have to live with those who rejected her for the rest of her highschool life. Watching her sister be genuinely depressed was not something Mukuro was accustomed to dealing with. So Mukuro decided to make a bold move: she sat down beside Junko and gave her a hug.

"...You know I will always be there for you, even if no one else is, right Junko-chan?", she said.

"Yeah...", Junko said, muffled by her sister's embrace. "Yeah. Yeah! That's right! I'll just have to show them who I am! Junko Enoshima! A brilliant and beautiful supermodel with a disappointing older sister!" Junko lept to her feet and a smile made its way across her face. "They will be dying to be my friends as soon as they meet me! Upupupupu...gahahahaha!"

Mukuro only smiled as she watched her sister's laughing frame.

-[A Supermodel's Luck]-

And so there they stood, outside the entrance gates to Hope's Peak Academy, collecting themselves. It was a cool day; cloudless and clear. A slight wind occasionally blew, but other than that the air was still.

It was almost peaceful.

"Watch out!"

Junko and Mukuro both turned at the sudden exclamation. A teenage boy with spiky brown hair and wearing a dark green hoodie with black jeans was stumbling towards them. He appeared to be trying to stop himself from falling, but it was clear he would lose his balance any minute. At this rate, he would crash straight into Junko!

Sensing this, Junko nimbly stepped out of the way.

"Ooof!" The boy said as he crashed onto the ground where Junko stood only seconds ago.

"...Not bad, Junko-chan. Have you been watching me train?"

"Aw c'mon sis! Anyone could have seen that one coming a mile away!" Junko sighed in exasperation. "A guy stumbles, and while falling, just so happens to land on a beautiful girl and gropes her boobs in the process? Like I would fall for anything that cliche!"

"Ouch!" The boy said as he picked himself up off the ground. "Are you two hurt?", he asked. "Sorry if I ran into you."

"Uh-huh. Sure you are kid." Junko had a look of disbelief on her face. "So who are you anyway? What are you doing here?"

"U-Umm...what?"

"What's your fucking name!?" Junko screamed, suddenly in rage mode.

"M-My name is Makoto Naegi! This will be my first year at Hope's Peak Acadmey ma'am!", he stuttered out, shaking as he looked at Junko.

"Ah, Makoto Naegi was it?" Junko pulled out a pair of glasses from seemingly nowhere and put them on her face, pushing them up by the rims using her fingers. "I've done some research on you. A completely normal boy with normal grades and a normal life who somehow managed to get into this prestigious academy through a lottery, correct? And so, lacking any other unique abilities, your Super Duper Highschool Level talent is luck, correct?"

"Uh...Y-Yes, that's right. U-Umm then...wouldn't you happen to be Junko Enoshima, the famous supermodel? I've seen pictures of you online, and I heard you were going to this school, but I didn't really believe it. I don't know who your friend is though...", Naegi said, looking over at Ikusaba.

"Oh, no-one ever remembers her anyway! But seriously? You were looking up pictures of me online? That's just sick!" Junko put on a cutesy face and pointed accusingly at Naegi. "Gross! That's gross you pervert! Pervert!"

"B-but didn't you just say you were research-"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. More importantly!..." Junko posed once again, a crown popping into existence on top of her head.

_It must have been hidden in her hair, _Naegi thought.

"I shall forgive you for nearly running into me this time, mortal. But be warned, if it happens again, I will be forced to punish you!", Junko proclaimed, leering down at Naegi.

"Oh. Uhh-thank you?", Naegi said, slightly confused.

"It is nothing, mortal. Now I shall leave, and let others be graced with my personage!" Laughing heartily, she strutted through the gates of the school.

"That was...odd.", Naegi said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"...Odd? How so?"

A chill went down Naegi's spine, and he felt a looming presence behind him. He turned around and jumped in fright from the dark glare of the girl behind him, a plain girl with short black hair and freckles, the same girl who was standing beside Junko earlier.

"What did you mean when you said odd?", she repeated, staring at Naegi intensely.

"U-Um...w-well I just found it odd how freely she expresses her feelings.", Naegi said.

The girl blinked.

"Oh. What I mean to say is that she was very open.", Naegi explained. "Most people usually hide their true emotions when they first meet someone in order to make a good first impression. She didn't. I don't mean that I felt she was a bad person. She just feels unique. This was my first time meeting someone like her. It was a little refreshing actually, even if it was unexpected."

"...I see.", the girl said, looking past Naegi and through the gate toward the receding figure of Junko Enoshima.

She began to walk through the gate herself, but stopped beside Naegi and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"My name is Mukuro Ikusaba, the Super Duper Highschool Level Soldier. Please continue to get along with my sister.", she said. Her words were soft, but her grip was like steel.

"S-Sure.", Naegi stuttered out.

Mukuro nodded, satisfied, and let go of Naegi's shoulder Then she turned began to walk after her sister.

Naegi just stood there for a moment, mulling over all that had happened in such a short amount of time.

A new school, with new classes and classmates awaited him. He had already met a few of them, and they were certainly...interesting.

"Wait. Did she say she was Enoshima-san's sister?", Naegi asked out loud.

The clock bell rang out across the school. Eight chimes. It was eight o'clock. School would start soon, and Naegi didn't want to be late for his first day of class.

_Well,_ Naegi thought as he jogged into Hope's Peak Academy, _I guess it's time for this year to begin._

Part 1: A Lucky Beginning-End


	2. A Lucky First Day

Hello readers! The second chapter of A Supermodel's Luck is finally up! Sorry for the wait, college has been really hectic lately and I was having problems with my muse. Just two quick notes before you jump into it. First is that I tweaked the first chapter to be a little longer and cleaned it up a bit, so since its been a while, if you want to read it from the start there is now a slightly better first chapter. The second is that I will try to begin making author's notes at the end of chapters (including this one) now that I finally figured out how to make those line breaks (I think). That's it for the preamble. Enjoy!

* * *

Introductions were not Junko Enoshima's strong suit.

She was used to being known. She expected people to recognize her because she was a famous model. So the idea of becoming acquainted with these SHSL students, some of whom had no idea who she was (in particular the beefcake and delinquent), through an exercise where they introduced themselves to each other was disagreeable with her to say the least. Junko had expected to be instantly popular when the other students recognized her. Now she had to work for it.

She left her own page blank of course. She didn't bother to write down details of the people she had already researched; if push came to shove she would just copy down Mukuro's observations of the others, maybe change them a bit. The one exception to this was a certain lavender-haired girl, who had remained silent throughout the entire class period. Junko's intelligence gathering had not uncovered anything about her, so when it was their turn to introduce themselves, Junko simply asked for her name.

"Kyouko Kirigiri", she had replied.

Junko picked up her pencil and dutifully wrote down 'Kyouko Kirigiri-Ice Queen' on her otherwise blank sheet of paper.

Kirigiri blinked when she saw what Junko had wrote down for her, but declined to comment.

The rest of the time was passed in silence.

"Okay, rotate!", came the voice of the teacher, high and nasally, breaking Junko out of her thoughts.

Junko sighed. The day had not been profitable. No one had struck her as particularly interesting or someone she would want to become friends with. Perhaps the smiling blue-haired idol or the energetic brunette, but she had met people like them all the time when she was doing her modeling gigs. Who was to say that those were their true personalities and they weren't just putting on a front for school?

Speaking of personalities, she had somehow managed to avoid flipping in between some of her more extreme ones today, a success in and of itself. The blood slowly dripping down her left leg in rivulets from where she had dug her fake nails into her skin was a small price to pay for not looking like a freak in front of her new classmates.

Junko had managed to get away with being only slightly pissed at the biker delinquent and the beefcake for not knowing who she was, and crying dramatically only once when that fat otaku asked if she was into 2D after he boldly declared that only good things in 3D were those who were into 2D and figurines. Luckily, she had managed to convince him that the tears were fake and she was just messing with him.

All Junko Enoshima wanted to do now was go home, rest, re-coop, and design a plan of attack for tomorrow. Perhaps it wouldn't be as bad now that the introductions were over. She had always heard others say that the first day of school was the worst, after all. But she still had one more introduction left to do today and it was with-

"Ah, Enoshima-san. Hello again!", said Makoto Naegi, walking over to her desk and sitting down in the chair beside her with a cheerful smile on his face.

_Last one. Here we go_, Junko thought, steeling herself for what was to come.

"Yo Naegi-kun. So like, what's up?", Junko began, putting the ditziest accent that she could muster into her voice.

Naegi looked at her strangely, cocking his head slightly sideways and staring at her.

"...Are you okay, Enoshima-san?", he finally said, looking at her with concern.

"Like, what are you talking about, Naegi-kun?", Junko said, beginning to sweat from the effort to keep her airheaded persona intact.

"It's just that compared to this morning, you seem...different. More restrained. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Oh, that. Well, you see Naegi-kun, this morning I was under a ton of stress!" _Kind of like right now,_ she thought. "So please forget everything that happened this morning!~"

"Everything?", Naegi asked.

Junko gripped her leg even harder, nails sinking deeper into her flesh.

"Yes. Everything.", she said, her voice cracking.

"Including the bit where you called me a pervert? Or the part where you referred to me as a mortal and threatened to punish me?", Naegi asked.

"Y-Yes. All of that..." The effort Junko had put into keeping her voice level was making itself known, as her body began to shake from the strain.

Naegi noticed this too. "Enoshima-san! You're shaking! What's wrong?" He reached out with a hand and touched her shoulder.

Something inside Junko Enoshima snapped.

She stood up abruptly. "Is something wrong? Do you not know who I am mortal?", Junko said with a deep, commanding tone, smirking. She was posing with her left hip flared out, blood still dripping down her leg as she drug her hand down her face; thumb out, pointer and middle finger up, pinky and ring finger curled into a half fist.

"Dio Brando."

"Whaaaaat?"

"Ah. My bad. Must have been a rhetorical question...", Naegi said, embarrassed, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Useless!", Junko said as she raised her voice and pointed directly at Naegi. "Listen up, creature of flesh, because I will only say this once! My name is...Enoshima Junko-chan!"

"Errr...I already knew that...", Naegi began, looking up at Junko from where he was still seated.

"Hello Junko-chan, Naegi-kun.", came a voice immediately to the left of Naegi, causing him to jump in his seat. He turned his head to find that the voice belonged to Mukuro Ikusaba.

"And that," Junko said, turning to point at Ikusaba, "Is my disappointing twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba!"

"Oh! So you two are twins?", Naegi asked curiously.

"...Class is over Junko-chan. Are you ready to head home?", Ikusaba said to Junko in a level voice.

"In a minute Mukuro-nee. I was just about to teach Naegi-kun here his place in this world.", Junko said with a sadistic grin spreading across her face, turning back towards Naegi.

A black blur seemed to materialize behind Junko. The form solidified enough just in time for Naegi watch as a hand flew into back of Junko's neck, causing her to slump into Ikusaba's waiting arms.

"Did you just...judo chop your sister?!", Naegi asked in disbelief.

"Yes.", Ikusaba said, readjusting Junko's body as she held her. "I apologize if any of my sister's comments today have offended you."

"Errr...don't worry about it.", Naegi said, blinking at how nonchalant Ikusaba seemed to be.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow then Naegi-kun.", Ikusaba said, flinging Junko's body over her shoulder as she walked over to the classroom door.

"Uh...yeah. See you.", Naegi said to Ikusaba as she opened the door and left the room.

Naegi stood there for several seconds.

"What just happened?", he asked.

-[A Supermodel's Luck]-

"Ouch! You didn't have to hit me so hard Mukuro-nee.", Junko said, grabbing the back of her neck as she winced in pain.

Ikusaba opened the door to their shared apartment. "I had to make sure you would be out.", she said.

"Why the fuck did you have to knock me out in the first place!?", Junko said, walking through the door, hair flailing out as she entered rage mode.

Ikusaba calmly put her school bag on the floor by the table before turning back to look at Junko. "Damage control.", she said.

"Oooh. That bad, huh?", Junko asked, calming down after hearing that.

Ikusaba nodded. "You probably shouldn't try to hold them back. It seems to make them worse when your control slips. Plus it doesn't appear to be healthy for you.", Ikusaba said, nodding to the scratches on Junko's leg.

"Never mind that now. I need to create a plan of attack for tomorrow.", Junko said, putting on a pair of glasses as she walked into her bedroom and made up her hair into a single ponytail.

"A plan of attack?", Ikusaba questioned, following Junko into her room.

"Of course. If I am forced to go to school there, I am going to have to make some friends to associate myself with so I do not simply perish from boredom.", Junko said, sitting down in front of the desk in her room as she began to brainstorm.

"...I assume just being yourself is out of the question?", Ikusaba asked with a raised eyebrow, standing beside her.

"Obviously.", Junko said offhandedly, rubbing her forehead. "They would send me to get mental help. I have already established myself as the airheaded alpha-bitch archetype in my classmates' eyes, so those who flock around that type of personality are already assured to be my acquaintances. I just have to figure out who else should I become 'friends' with."

"...What about Naegi-kun?", Ikusaba said after a minute.

"What _about_Naegi-kun?!", Junko said, leaping to her feet in rage mode again.

"He already knows that your personality changes a lot.", Ikusaba pointed out.

"Tch! I suppose you have a point...", Junko said, looking away.

Sensing she was making a breakthrough, Ikusaba continued: "And even if you don't become friends with him, you should at least apologize."

"Whaaaaaat?!", Junko said, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Think about it. Naegi-kun could be really offended by your comments today and start spreading rumors about you."

"Gah! That would definitely not be good! He might ruin my image!", Junko said, suddenly looking panicked.

"Why don't you give him a call?", Ikusaba replied immediately, with the barest hint of a smile.

"What are you talking about?! I don't even have his number!", Junko exclaimed.

"I do.", Ikusaba said, pulling out her cell.

"Huh?", Junko said, recoiling as if shocked. "Why do you have his phone number?"

"He gave it to me.", Ikusaba said.

{2 Hours Ago}

"Give me your number."

"Eh? What?", Naegi said, looking at Ikusaba in confusion.

"Give me your number.", she said, finishing up her description of Naegi (Unruly brown hair. Greenish-gray eyes. Has a kind smile. Likely a herbivore man).

"What do you need it for?", Naegi asked.

"Nothing. Junko-chan wanted it.", Ikusaba replied.

"Then why didn't she ask me for it herself?", Naegi asked, confused.

"Don't know. Give me your number."

"Okaaaay...", Naegi said, pulling out his phone and reading off his number for Ikusaba.

"Thanks.", she said, closing her own cellphone.

"No problem.", Naegi said with a smile. "So can I have your-"

"No."

{Present}

"He just gave it to you?", Junko asked as she finished entering Naegi's number into her cell. She still sounded slightly surprised.

"Yes.", Ikusaba said, not looking at her sister.

"Huh. I didn't take him for that type of guy."

"Anyways, you have his number now so make sure you give him a call.", Ikusaba said. "To make sure the air is clear between you two.", she added, almost as an afterthought.

"Yeah, yeah.", Junko said grumpily as she dialed his number and placed the phone to her ear.

After a few rings, Junko hear the sound of the phone being picked up.

"Hello?", came a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Is this Makoto Naegi?", Junko asked.

"Ah, Enoshima-san! So it was true!", came a voice that unmistakeably belonged to Makoto Naegi.

"Huh? What was true?", Junko asked Naegi.

"Ikusaba-san said you wanted my number for some reason, so I gave it to her today."

Junko shot a look at Ikusaba, who was looking at the ceiling with great interest. _I'll deal with her later_, she thought.

"Anyways...We need to continue our talk from today Naegi-kun.", Junko said, adopting a ditzy tone into her voice again.

"You mean where you asked me to forget about what I saw today?", Naegi asked.

"Yep!" Junko said with a smile. "More specifically, I need you to not tell anyone what you saw today, 'kay?"

"...I understand Enoshima-san. Everyone has their secrets. I won't tell anyone.", Naegi said. Junko could feel his smile through the phone. "But if you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to come talk to me. We are classmates, after all."

"Naegi-kun...", said Junko, rendered temporarily speechless.

"This might not help, but I liked seeing you so open with your feelings.", Naegi continued. "You are really cute like that, Junko-chan!", Naegi said teasingly.

Junko blushed powerfully, moving her hand that was not holding the phone to her mouth protectively as her eyes scanned all over room, never staying in one spot for long.

"W-Who gave you permission to call me Junko-chan you idiot!", Junko yelled into her phone as Naegi chuckled on the other end.

With a huff, Junko ended the call.

"...Wow Junko-chan. A tsundere personality. That's a new one."

"Sh-Shut up!"

Part 2: A Lucky First Day-End

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello again readers! So if I figured out those horizontal lines, then this note will be below one of those. If not, eh.

Update time for ongoing stories. When Hope Crumbles is officially halfway over. The next chapter will reveal who is working with Junko behind the scenes and what the other students were doing during the events of chapter 3 and it will likely be out sometime next week. Next is, of course, this series. I currently have a literal ton of ideas for this series, so much so I don't even have a end in the foreseeable future; but this series has always been harder for me to write than the others, idk why, so it be going on for a while.

New story alerts?! I have a massive 17 chapter series planned for all the characters of the original DR, and it will contain all of my headcanons for all of the original characters. I know some people don't enjoy reading other people's headcanons, so let me know if you guys would like to read something like that or if I should keep my headcanons in my head. Moving on. If you have been following my profile, you may have noticed that I have suddenly rekindled my love for the anime and manga Sekirei (so much so, I have marathoned _every _english story on FF). So once again I wanted to ask you guys if you would like to see stories about this anime/manga. I currently have two ideas floating around in my head for stories, so let me know.

Closing comments now. Future author's notes will probably not be this long, this one was just an info dump. Also, if you guys have any questions or concerns, feel free to leave a review and I will try to address them in the next author's note. Actually, feel free to leave a review for any reason; what I need to improve on, what you liked or didn't like, even comments that I can't quite understand are encouraging!

Whew! That was a lot. Well, until next time readers. Happy reading!

-Griselbrand


End file.
